Sonic the Hedgehog: Colonial Marines
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Two Marine expeditions failed to secure LV-426. Now Sonic the Hedgehog, his friends, a group of Marines and the Irons Bears must destroy the Xenomorph menace, or die trying...


Sonic the Hedgehog: Colonial Marines

The hero of the world, Sonic the Hedgehog, has never left his world for the stars.

Now, however, he is going to get the chance.

Earth: unknown location

Sonic was bored.

Eggman wasn't much of a challenge anymore, and GUN wasn't helping at all.

His cell phone started ringing.

He decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, correct_?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"_My name is Michael Bishop Wayland. I'm the head of Wayland-Yutani Incorporated_."

Sonic huffed. Corporates.

He'd seen WYC weapons with Eggman's robots before, and he wasn't pleased.

"SO, what does one of Eggman's cronies want with me?"

"_If you're referring to the fact that our weapons ended up in Eggman's hands, he has set up hundreds if not thousands of dummy PMCs. How can we know which ones are his_?"

"What's past is past. What do you want?"

"_While you are not a mercenary, I would like your services, Mr. Hedgehog_."

"Just Sonic. What's up?"

"_Have you heard of LV-426 or Acheron_?"

"I read a story on it in the newspaper a few months ago. Some chick named Ripley claimed her entire crew was slaughtered by an alien they picked up on that hellhole."

"_It seems her story was true, to a point. We've lost contact with the USS _Sulaco_, carrying a full platoon of Colonial Marines and two WYC employees, including Ms. Ripley, a few days ago_."

"And you want me to check it out. I'll get my friends."

"No need, Sonic. My people are already picking them up. Come to Wayland-Yutani's General Headquarters in New York. I'll be expecting you in two."

"Hours? I am on the other side of the planet."

"I was thinking minutes, but now that I know you're nowhere nearby, two hours will do."

Sonic started running toward the East, going three times mach speed.

Unless he used the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic, doing so was bad for his health.

Still, WYC was one of the biggest corporations on the planet, and their medical technology was superb.

He crossed the Atlantic in less then 20 minutes, and stopped in front of WYC GHQ in New York.

"Ow."

Two Russian mercenaries, members of the Iron Bears, carried him inside.

Sonic woke up in Wayland's office.

Angel Island

Knuckles and Tails watched as a Colonial Marines dropship landed nearby.

They were there to pick them up.

"Knuckles the Echidna?"

"Yeah?"

"Wayland-Yutani sent us to pick your asses up. Why we're answering a mega-corp, I'll never know, but hey, right?" "Well, I want that Emerald defended!"

"Smart Guns and a squad of Marines'll keep it safe for you."

Knuckles and Tails boarded the dropship, along with the others.

Big barely fit, and Cream was glared at by the Marines: something about her being a kid and not belonging on a Marine dropship.

But that wasn't their call, and they were on their way.

New York

Wayland gave Sonic a drink.

"Stims and medical nanites, mixed in with chocolate milk. The stims are tasteless, so-"

"I get it."

He grabbed the glass and drank it.

"So, what's up?"

"Your friends are on their way to Gateway. Ripley believed that these 'aliens' have four stages of life: Eggs, which hold the second stage, 'Facehuggers', which-"

"I get the idea."

Wayland sighed.

"Very well. The Facehuggers create these."

What looked like a grainy film started playing.

"_First thing I'm going to do when we get back is eat some decent food." _

"_I've had worse than this, but I've had better too, if you know what I mean." _

"_Christ, you're pounding down this stuff like there's no tomorrow." _

"_It should. You know what they make this stuff out of..." _

"_I know what they make it out of. So what. It's food now. You're eating it."_

Sonic watched for a few minutes until suddenly the man grimaced.

The rest of the crew tried to help, but instead, something bursted out of his chest.

"That was all we got out of the flight recorder from USCSS _Nostromo's_ shuttle, the _Narcissus_, as most of the visual data was destroyed by the EMP caused by the Nostromo's destruction."

"The date is from 60 years ago."

"57, actually, but Ripley was recovered and she gave us a report. We, foolishly, didn't believe her. After we lost contact with our colony, Ripley and a team of Marines went to LV-426. Again, we've lost contact."

"You want the alien."

"Stage 2 will do just fine, dead or alive. I want to make sure that no one dies at this thing's hands ever again."

Sonic smirked.

A serum designed to kill the damned things inside your body would be useful.

"I'll do it."

Wayland nodded as a dropship landed on the roof.

"Good. The _Britannic_ will be taking you, your comrades, a GUN team and a full squad of Colonial Marines, along with 3 dozen Iron Bears. They are to make sure that you get back safely." "Corporates." Wayland smiled.

"Don't worry. Your friends are onboard the Britannic now and are getting ready for cryosleep."

"Well, I do need a long nap."

USS _Britannic_

"I!"

SMACK!

"AM!"

BANG!

"NOT!"

*Insert Wilhelm Scream here*

"STRIPPING!"

The Marine Sergeant chuckled.

"Girl, if you want in on this mission, put on a tank top and underpants. To do that, you have to strip."

Amy aimed at Staff Sergeant Jacob Cratos' head, but the Marine caught the hammer of death.

"Look, we all have to do it. Rouge doesn't have a problem with it."

True enough, all but Amy were ready to go into the cryotubes.

Then the door opened and Sonic walked in.

"This sucks. Cold sleep?"

"LV-426 is a long way away, Hedgehog."

"True."

He hopped into one of the tubes.

"Shoes and socks off, Sonic."

Sonic removed his shoes and socks without question. Amy sighed. "Can I at least strip in private?"

"We're going to let you."

Amy took the hypersleep clothing and walked off. "Oh, God."

"One more mission, Marines. LV-426 is going to wish it never fucked with the Marine Corps!"

Earth: WYC GHQ

Wayland wasn't lying, per se: he did want to create a cure and destroy the Xenomorphs once and for all, but he almost wanted to make sure that those bastards, the Yautja or Predators, didn't hunt their race to extinction.

And fooling Sonic into bringing back an Egg was one of the...least liked things he'd done but you couldn't make an omelet without breaking a few Eggs.

And he was willing to break heads to do it. Still, with the number of Marines they had on board the _Britannic_, what could go wrong?

Hadley's Hope: LV-426

Hadley's Hope had seen hundreds of Marines in the past few months.

The _Sulaco_ and her sister ship, the _Sephora_, crashed into the planet, leaving any hope of stopping the aliens a small one at best.

Still, he was a Cleaner.

He killed shit for a living.

His M41 was down to five clips-totally unacceptable for a Cleaner newcomer, and he was the best one-and he was down to one clip of pistol ammo.

One clip!

Unacceptable for any Cleaner!

Still, the Xenomorphs were hard to kill, and he preferred his .45 caliber weapon to the 10mm M41.

That's why he preferred the use of an AK-47 or M16A4: older, proven weapons, quite unlike the M41 series, which jammed during long bursts.

He reloaded the M1911A1 and pointed it at the door.

There wasn't a single vent in the room, and the door was the only way in.

High orbit above LV-426

The idiots destroyed an entire colony of Xenomorphs, denying them the pleasure of the hunt.

Still, there were thousands of them down there.

Looks like more humans were down there then they thought.

Or the Xenomorphs were implanting more embryos inside captured humans then normal.

Either way, the hunt could begin!

There was that annoying bastard used by Wayland-Yutani that continued to screw up everything for them, but with the Xenomorphs hanging around and what looked to be a force of more Colonial Marines on the way, this was going to get interesting.

They would wait for now.

LV-426

The Xenomorphs were trying-and failing-to get to that wretched Cleaner.

He was the only survivor of a Wayland-Yutani force to kill all but one of the Xenomorphs: the Queen herself.

The Cleaner himself chuckled.

"Really, thought I didn't think about that? The door's welded shut, and only has two holes in it wide enough for air to get in! And somehow, your blood does nothing!"

Now they were just getting pissed off.

The Cleaner sat down and began to gloat to himself.

The Xenomorphs were anything BUT happy.

The largest one there-a Praetorian-punched the door, but didn't leave a dent.

"I'll be reloading my guns if you need me!"

It was time to unleash a few dozen waves of acid blood into the room.

USS Britannic: 6 weeks later

Sonic woke up, rested for the first time in years.

"I may need to steal one of these things."

Cratos hopped out of his tube.

"And why is that?"

"I haven't slept this well in years!"

Amy, on the other hand, hated the cryotubes.

"Ow. Hudson, you look just like I feel."

Lance Corporal Richard Hudson got out of his tube, looking like shit.

"Well, we're over LV-426 or damn close. Suit up for drop, Marines!"

As you can guess, this takes place after _Aliens: Colonial Marines_ (A game I will be getting once it comes out) and features what most fictional mega-corporations use: Cleaners, which 'clean away' witnesses and evidence.

Next Time on- *Motion Tracker goes off* Son of a bitch...C.C! You do it!

(Sound of M41A and Smart Gun fire)

Fine.

Next Time on _Sonic the Hedgehog: Colonial Marines_: The Marine land in Hadley's Hope, only to discover that they weren't the second group of Marines to land on LV-426.

(Alien screams as it dies)

JA NE!


End file.
